


Baby Blues

by TheBigDipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Future chapter Billdip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigDipper/pseuds/TheBigDipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper didn't expect that the first thing he would be dealing with on he third summer back in Gravity Falls would be taking care of a baby he found in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> See bottom for notes

" darn it! You beat me again! Why are you so good at this game?"  
Mabel giggled at her twin brother. " because I practice more than you!" She jumped up an down and looked at a notebook that had a tally mark for every time either of them won. "That means sixteen points for me and zero points for you!" She cheered happily and quickly picked up her game controller. " wanna go again?" She asked excitedly.  
"Uh...maybe later... Right now I just want to go for a walk or something." He got up and headed for the door. "Wait! I'll come with you let go get changed!" Mabel ran up the stairs to her room which was now all hers since Dipper decided he would take Soos's old break room after he left to live with Melody.  
He thought that now that they were older it would be best to have separate rooms.  
Dipper sighed and sat back down to wait. He and Mabel were now both fourteen years old, this was their third summer in Gravity Falls and just like the years before it has been filled with crazy weird stuff. For example last year Mabel had started dating a vampire, he wasn't a bad guy actually, just a little gothy. But as soon as a werewolf started to like Mabel as well things kind of got a little crazy.  
Besides that the twins haven't really changed. Mabel still wears tons of sweaters and still has braces but she's a lot taller.  
Dipper finally went through a few changes. He finally learned to clean clothes and his voice doesn't crack as much anymore.  
Their third summer at Gravity Falls was starting off to be a great summer.  
Mabel ran down the stairs wearing a sweater with pine trees at the bottom and a blue sky at the top. "It's my, 'lets go for a walk in the first sweater! You like?" Dipper rolled his eyes and got up heading for the door.  
"Sure, lets get out of here I want to do this before it gets to dark." Mabel nodded and followed after her brother. They always went on walks in the forest since they new it so well and knew all the best places to go and where all the secret trails were.  
It was a pretty cold day which was odd because it was summer. Good thing Dipper started wearing hoodies. He didn't know what it was but he guessed he was starting to like wearing hoodies a much as Mabel liked wearing sweaters.  
He laughed a little thinking about it. "So which trail do you wanna go in this time?" Mabel asked curiously. "Why not try someplace new?" Dipper looked at Mabel. "We've been everywhere in these woods, I don't think there is any new place to go." Mabel smirked, and that made Dipper feel a bit uneasy.  
"I found another secret trail though! I kind of forgot to tell you until now.."  
Dipper gave it some thought, it was always fun discovering new things and places. "Alright..I guess" Mabel smiled and started running ahead of him. "Come on! I'll show you where it is!"  
Dipper followed after his hyperactive sister who seemed to disappear as she went ahead. Dipper tiredly tried to catch up only to find she was nowhere to he found. "Mabel?" He called out "Mabel!" He looked everywhere looking In bushes and behind trees frantically. "If this is some kind of joke it's not funny!" He yelled out.  
Panic welled up inside him when he still couldn't find her. He looked around and realized it must have been the secret trail that Mabel was talking about because he didn't recognize a thing.  
He leaned against a tree tired and exhausted of all energy. His breathing was heavy as he closed his eyes to try and relax. Mabel couldn't have gone far. And even I she did she cough find her way back home, hopefully.. But now he was worried how he was going to get home. Not only did he lose his sister but now he was lost himself.  
He could feel himself falling asleep. He was so exhausted, that's all he wanted to do right now. He finally fell asleep, his back against a tree as he slid down and sat on the ground and laid his head back.  
____________________________

Dipper felt an ache in his head and something sharp hitting him over and over. He opened his eyes to see a bird hitting him with its beak. "Agh! Get away!"  
He shooed it away and then rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Why am I in the fore- oh crap...I fell asleep!"  
He could see the sun setting and it was getting dark. "Shoot....and I still don't know if Mabel made it home or not...he got up feeling his back ache and a couple a placed popping. He stretched a little. "Ok..so I came through here so all I need to do is walk back that way until I recognize something...ugh I hope I get home soon..." He took a step forward towards that path when he heard something. It sounded like crying. He looked behind him confused. He shrugged and figured he was imagining things when he couldn't hear it again and continued walking.  
The second time he heard it,  
it was louder and he knew he wasn't imagining things. He turned around and listen carefully. it sounded like a baby. "What the.." As the crying grew more constant he quickly followed where the noise was coming from. He heard it in some bushes and pushed away the branches.  
Behind the bush was a blanket. It was covering up what sounded like a baby. Dipper hesitantly picked it up and moved the blanket out of the baby's face.  
When the baby opened its eyes from crying, he quickly stopped and made a happy sound and reached on of its little hands towards Dipper.  
He didn't look like a newborn but close to around seven or eight months though Dipper didn't know how to tell. The baby didn't have a lot of hair but the hair that he did have look like a greyish-blonde. The baby had pale blue eyes and was now smiling.  
Dipper couldn't help but smile to. He looked around again. Why hadn't he noticed the baby before? Had someone put the baby their when he was sleeping?  
Dipper sighed. What was he going to do with a baby? He carefully rapped the baby up with the blanket since it was getting colder but noticed a piece of paper was pinned to the baby's clothes. He took the paper and unfolded it and found a note.  
' please, take care of him'  
Well at least now he new he was a boy. At the bottom of the paper it had the name Alex. "Oh..is that your name?" Dipper asked more to him self knowing a baby couldn't respond.  
The baby made another noise and grabbed at Dippers hoodie.  
He could feel the wind starting to get strong and looked up. The sun was almost gone and some stars were poking out. "Crap! I better at home before it gets to dark..and it's really getting cold". He held Alex safely to his chest and started heading down the trail.  
When he finally found his way onto a trail he recognized it was already super dark. The moon and the stars were bright enough to help him see but it had gotten colder. " why the heck is it so cold out here? It's summer!" With a sigh of frustration he looked at Alex with worry. He seemed just fine, he was laying against Dipper sleeping soundly seemingly unfazed by the cold, for the most part.  
After a little while longer he could see the light coming from the Mystery Shack and smiled. "Finally!" He headed for the front door but suddenly paused. It would be a little weird having been lost in the woods for hours and when you came back you were carrying a baby.  
" I need to figure out what I'm gonna do with you before telling anyone... But how am I gonna get in?" He looked through the window and noticed no one in the living room. " maybe if I'm carful.." He covered Alex's face with the blanket and quietly opened the door making sure it didn't squeak. He tiptoed across the living room and found Stan talking angrily on the phone in the kitchen. He held Alex behind his back carful not wake him. He backed into his room and sighed with relief when he heard Stan's voice get a bit louder. "If your don't find him soon I'm might as well break every bone in your- oh wait he's right here never mind!" He hung up and threw the phone.  
"Dipper! Where have you been?!" Dipper jumped and looked at Stan nervously. "Umm...hey Grunkle Stan! I uh, kind of fell asleep in the woods and when I woke up it was really dark.. Sorry to make you worry.."  
Dipper laughed nervously.  
They stood there in silence as Stan glared at him.  
" so umm..it's been a tiring day so I guess I'll go to be-"

" what's behind your back?" 

"W-what are you talking about there's nothing behind my back!"  
Dipper said nervously "why would you think that!"  
Stan seemed to disbelieve him. "Really Dipper? You think I'm that dumb? What are you hiding from me?" Stan raised an eyebrow and sighed knowing Dipper wasn't going to tell him.  
"Fine but if your hiding any kind of animal you better clean up after it!" Stan turned around and walked away. With a sigh if relief Dipper tool Alex ad quickly went to his room. Luckily he had his own room or this would have been impossible to do.  
He closed the door behind him and walked over to his bed, setting Alex down. He ran a hand through his hair. " what am I going to do with you?.."  
Gravity Falls didn't have any kind of orphanage or anything like that and he can't just leave him on someone's door step.  
He was deep in thought when he heard a quiet yawn and looked over at Alex. Alex opened his eyes and started to giggle happily and He reached out to him.  
Dipper picked him up with a smiled. "your pretty cute, who would just leave you laying in the bushes? Who would want to abandon you like that?" He laid on his back and held Alex up above him.  
"Don't worry though, I won't abandon you. I mean what other choice do you have?" Dipper smiled when Alex made cute noise and started sucking in his fingers.  
Dippers stomach rumbled loudly and he sighed. " I'm pretty hungry..oh! That reminds me!"  
He sat up and set Alex on his lap. "What do I even feed you? I don't have any baby food..."  
Dipper through his choices of food when he heard the door swing open. "Dipper! Oh My Gosh! I was looking everywhere for you!"  
She looked at Dipper who was underneath the blankets. "Come on bro! Don't pretend to be asleep! I know your awake!"  
She tried to pull off the blanket but Dipper held on to it tightly. "What's the matter with you?"  
Dipper suddenly got out from under the covers and turned Mabel around and pushed her towards the door. "Sorry Mabel I'm kind of busy right now can you please leave?" He pushed her out and quickly slammed the door shut and locked it.  
" Dipper?! Let me in! What's wrong? Are you hiding something? You always act like this when your hiding something!"  
Dipper sighed as Mabel banged on the door. He slid down the door and ran a hand through his now messy hair again. "Everything's fine! Just please go! I want to he alone." Mabel stopped banging on the door and was silent for a moment. "Ok...fine then, I'll go". He could hear footsteps relaxed a little. "Why does everyone always barge into my room with out asking?!"  
He sighed and looked up and noticed Alex was crawling around underneath the blanket Dipper had hid him under. He got up and walked over to him and pulled the blanket out of the way. Alex looked up at him and sat up on his knees. "Coast is clear little guy, it looks like you can crawl huh.." He smiled down at him.  
Alex's looked up and started to tear up and cry. Dipper panicked again, he couldn't let anyone hear him. "Shhh!..Are you hungry? I'll go find something you can eat..".  
He grabbed a blanket and set it on floor. "I don't want you falling off the bed.." He but his lip. "Don't you go anywhere..I'll be right back".  
He quickly walked out the door and closed it shut. He walked to the kitchen and saw Stan snoring in his chair. He opened a cupboard above the counter and looked through it for something that would be baby food worthy. He saw some applesauce in the back and pulled one out.  
"This might work". He closed the door and and grabbed a spoon before running back to his room.  
"Dipper Pines" he heard an irritate Mabel call behind him.  
He turned around and sighed.  
"Uh..y-yes Mabel?" He said nervously hiding the applesauce.  
"What are you hiding from me?" She asked sounding more hurt then angry.  
Dipper was taken back by her change of voice and bit his lip again. "Mabel..I-I'm not hiding anything.." Mabel sighed and folded her arms. "Come on Dipper we never keep secrets from each other!"  
"I'm telling you, it's nothing!" He turned around and went I to his tool shutting the door behind him.  
"I'm sorry Mabel.." He looked over and found that Alex wasn't where he left him.  
He frantically looked everywhere In his room. The feeling of dread filled him until he heard the sound of a baby giggling. " he sighed in relief when he found Alex under the bed playing with an tiny old teddy bear that was given to him when he was twelve for his birthday. He couldn't remember who gave it to him but he never really played with it.  
"Huh..I wonder how that got under there? But more importantly how did you get under there." He pulled him out from under his bad and sighed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!". Dipper sat him down in the bed and opened the apple sauce.  
" here, this will be good enough until I can get some actual baby food at the store" he took the spoon and dipped it in the sauce.  
"Here comes the airplane.." He mumbled. And watched as Alex took into his mouth. " see? its good right?".  
Alex made a noise and reached for the applesauce.  
He laughed a little an kept feeding him.  
After a little while the applesauce was gone and Alex was fast asleep. Dipper rubbed at his tired eyes and looked at his watch. It was 10:30. He covered Alex with his little blanket and laid next to him closing his eyes and falling asleep right as his head hit the pillow.  
______________________________

Dipper woke up super early in the morning and looked tiredly at Alex.  
He had woken up a couple times in the night by his crying and every time had to carry him around his room to get him to all back asleep.  
This was a lot harder then he thought. He got up and out of bed and quickly got dressed. He decided to get up early so he could go to the store and get some supplies before anyone else woke up and hopefully it would be early enough that no one he knew in town would see him either.  
He went upstairs and headed for the attic where Mabel's room was. He peaked his head in and saw her sound asleep snuggled up against her pig waddles.  
He quietly walked in and tiptoed over into the closet. He was looking for the baby carrier that Mabel used to use for Waddles, until he grew out of it.  
"Come on Mabel.. Where did you put it.." He dug through her closet which was full of stuffed animals. When he finally found it,  
he closed the closet door and quickly left the room. "Ok...lets do this.." He went back to his room and pulled out his secret stash of allowance money he had been saving since last summer, and  
put on the baby carrier.  
He carefully put Alex into it without waking him and stuffed the money in his pocket.  
"Alright let's do this.." He left the Mystery Shack and started walking down the side of the dirt road towards town.  
_______________________________

He hid his face with his hat when he walked into the store. Luckily there was hardly anyone there and he hardly knew any of the people that were there.  
With a sigh of relief, he headed for the baby section.  
He grabbed diapers and baby food and examined some clothes that might fit Alex. He hear Alex wake up and start to yawn. Dipper patted his head and kept looking through everything. He noticed there were pacifiers. "I bet you'd like that" he grabbed one and then headed for the cashiers.  
He set everything down as the cashier scanned everything and placed it in a back, not looking up from her work. Alex started making noises like he was talking gibberish and the cashier look up from her work. " That'll be 39.99- Aww! What a cute baby! What's his name-" she froze when she noticed a shocked looking Dipper. "Dipper?"  
Dipper looked at the redhead with complete shock. "Umm..Wendy..when did you start working here?"  
Wendy raised an eyebrow at him. "Yesterday actually, it pays pretty good..but Dipper, I'd kind of like to know why your carrying a baby and buying this stuff"  
Dipper slammed the money in front of her and grabbed his bags before sprinting out of the store.  
He could hear Wendy calling him but he ignored it.  
He held onto his bags tightly and sighed. "Ugh great now she's going to call the Mystery Shack and ask what's going on... Good job keeping this a secret. Well it is kind of hard keeping this a secret, Hiding a baby in your room. Besides they obviously heard his crying last night.."  
Alex made another noise as Dipper sat down on a bench at a park that was near the store. He looked through the bags for the pacifier and tool it out of its packet. "Here ya go Alex this might help when your screaming your lounges off" he put it in his mouth and Alex seemed to like it.  
"I should tell Mabel before she hears it from someone else." He got back up and headed for the Mystery Shack. It aways took a little while to get there.after a little while he started to hum a little trying to get his mind off things when he heard a car honk behind him.  
He turned around and saw Wendy pull up to him in her car.  
"Hey Dipper!" She called out through the open window.  
"Oh..uh..hey, Wendy"  
Wendy sighed as he watched him look away shyly. He had gotten over his crush on her but it was a little awkward since he was carrying a baby.  
"I saw you and figured you might want a ride to the Shack.."  
Dipper gave it some thought. It would quicken the process of getting there and it was pretty hot since weather was trying to make up for the cold yesterday.  
"Oh and I don't exactly have a car seat or whatever but I guess we'll be fine since the Shack isn't to far away." Dipper nodded and opened the passenger door and got in setting his bags in front of his feet.  
Wendy started driving. "So..is this your little brother you've never told me about?" Dipper sighed knowing there was no use in lying. "No.." He started out the window. Wendy glanced at him for a moment then back at the rode.  
"Cousin?"

"No"

" cousins friends moms kid?" 

"Uh..no.."

Wendy sighed. "Dipper, did umm...did you do something with another girl or.."  
Dipper processed what she said and quickly turned around waving his hands in the air. "No!! No! Of course not!" He sighed and looked at Alex who seemed to be trying to sleep.  
"Ok...I'll tell you...I found him ok the woods with this note that said to take care of him and that his name was Alex..I couldn't just leave him there so I snuck him to the house and I attempted to get dorm stuff for him with out anyone seeing me but I guess that failed."  
Wendy seems to have relaxed a little. "Oh..ok I see that's ..better than what I thought was going on" Wendy laughed awkwardly.  
"Sorry...this is a bit weird...it's just...I don't know what it is about him but I feel like I'm responsible for him." Dipper sighed. " I guess I just don't want Grunkle Stan to take him away..."  
Dipper looked out the window. "Does all this sound weird?"  
Wendy reached a hand out and squealed his shoulder, but not keeping her eyes off the rode.  
"Of course not, your just getting attached to him." Dipper sighed as they pulled up to the Mystery Shack. "Are you going to tell Stan and Mabel?" Wendy asked as she unbuckled.  
" we'll I can't hide him forever so I guess I should..." Wendy smiled at him and got out I the car. "Come on then, I'll come with you" Dipper smiled and got out of the car. They both walked to the door and Dipper took Alex out of the carrier and took it off.  
Wendy had grabbed the bags and set them down on the floor.  
"Dipper,Is that you? Why weren't you in bed this morning?" Mabel ran down the stairs and looked at Wendy, to Dipper, and them to Alex.  
"OH MY GOHH A BABY!!!"  
Mabel cheered loudly and ran over to Dipper. "Who's this? What's his name?! He's so cute!"  
Dipper rolled his eyes and sighed. "Uh...Mabel..meet Alex"  
Mabel smiled at Alex and Alex giggled at the face in front of him.  
"Is he yours Wendy?" Mabel asked looking up at Wendy. She laughed and shook her head and pointed to Dipper.  
Mabel gasped as of se realized something. "Dipper? Did you-"  
"NO, Mabel that's not what's happening here, I found Alex when I was lost in the woods. I couldn't jut leave him there so here he is..."  
Mabel's eyes widened. "Oh! So that's what you were hiding!!  
That's why I heard a crying baby last night! I just thought you have a really high pitched cry Dipper!"  
Alex started to cry again. "Uh oh what's wrong now? Ugh what's that smell?"  
Dipper hit with realization. "Uh...Mabel I think he needs a diaper change! You go change him." Mabel glared at Dipper.  
"Why should I do it? Your his new daddy so you do it!"  
Dipper glared back  
"What? I don't know how to change a diaper!"  
"We'll neither have I!" Dipper held Alex away from him as he cried. "Come on please Mabel?!"  
Mabel went over to the bag and grabbed the diapers and stuffed one in his face. "Dipper, I want you to go into that bath room and change this baby before we all die!"  
Dipper sighed in defeat and walked to the bathroom. This was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done. " if you don't make it out alive I get your computer!" Mabel yelled from the living room.  
He heard Wendy yell a "good luck!" Before he closed the door 

"What have I gotten my self into?!"


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small update

I want to apologize for dissapearing so suddenly but I guess starting a story at the beginning of the school year wasn't my best idea. Luckily though I will have at least two months of no school which will mean getting back to this. I had troubles with my story mainly writers block and having it all deleted by acciendent.....but i'm super close to finishing the next chapter so don't give up on this fic! Stay tuned for the next chapter! -TheBigDipper


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins discover that taking care of a baby is harder then it seems.  
> (Kind of a filler for the story. I have major writers block write now)

The crying continued on loudly,  
it had already given Dipper a headache and was now reaching the other residents of the Mystery Shack.  
Mabel laid upside down on the couch staring at the TV with a pillow covering her ears. She groaned loudly when she could still hear the crying through the pillow.

Stan was upstairs in his room with a pillow over his face as he tried to sleep and ignore the crying, but he was failing horribly. 

"Come on! just be quiet for five minutes! I can't take this!" Dipper rocked Alex in his arms as he tried to rub the tiredness out of his eyes. 

It had been a couple days after the incident at the store with Wendy that ended up making him tell Mabel and Stan about Alex. 

Mabel was more than happy to let Alex stay but Stan was harder to crack. But eventually after much Persuasion and begging, he finally agreed on the condition that he wouldn't have to babysit under any circumstances.

Dipper knew for certain that Stan was regretting his decision but he would never let him take Alex away, even if he was a big pain.

Dipper had tried everything to calm the baby down but nothing seemed to be working. It was more frustrating than anything Dipper had ever experienced. 

Being a parent was harder than he thought. After much time and many attempts of calming the baby, Alex had finally fallen asleep and was now resting in his crib that was near Dipper's bed. 

Dipper let out a sigh of relief and tiptoed out of the room quietly. He relaxed his shoulders and continued down the hallway to the kitchen and found Mabel snacking of a bag a chip at the table.

Mabel looked at him with a mouth full of chips making her cheeks puff out like a squirrel. He walked over and plopped down on the opposite side of Mabel at the kitchen table.

Mabel swallowed and cleared her throat. "So you finally got him to fall asleep. Good job bro!" She said cheerfully 

"Yep. I thought my head was going to explode in the process of it all." He rested his head on the table and yawned loudly. 

Mabel popped another chip into her mouth and gave a concerned look. "Dipper, you need to get some sleep...I can see bags under your eyes. "It makes you look like  
a vampire!" She patted Dipper's   
head with a toothy grin.

"Let Alex sleep in my room tonight, that way maybe you can get some sleep and I can stop worrying about you." Mabel offered as Dipper rubbed at his eyes. "No I'm fine, I promised to take care of him so that's what I'm going to do."

Mabel sighed and ruffled Dippers hair. "Nope! I'm ordering you to get some sleep. I'll take care of him! How hard can it be?"

______________________________

Mabel huffed a sigh as she rocked Alex asleep. Every time she would set him down he would start to cry.  
"so this is what he has to deal with every night...no wonder he's so exhausted, I wonder if I can pretend I didn't say that and sneak him in to Dippers room!" She whispered quietly to herself. 

She walked down the stairs avoiding the squeaky steps and tiptoed to Dipper's room. She cracked the door open and found Dipper snoring away on his bed. 

She sighed. 'I don't want to wake him up.. He needs this! gah! cruse me and my big mouth.'   
She walked back to her own room and found Alex had fallen asleep. She smiled down at his sleeping body and put him his crib. 

Mabel bought him the crib with her own money since Dipper used most of his money and Stan was to stubborn to buy it himself.

After putting it together she had quickly decorated it with gems and glitter. It was covered in blue and green gems with pink small ones along the edges. 

When she had been satisfied with her work, she handed it over to Dipper who just rolled his eyes, he didn't complain though since she had payed for it. 

Mabel settled down into her own bed and slowly drifted asleep only to be woken up again by crying. She groaned and rolled over. This was going to be a long night.  
_______________________________  
Dipper could feel the morning sun on his face as he opened his eyes. He stretched and yawned before slowly getting out of bed. He felt more awake and energized then usual. "Mabel was right, I did need that.."

He walked out of his room and towards the kitchen and found Stan attempting to make some breakfast and Mabel laying her head on the table and holding Alex as he sat there sucking on his pacifier and playing with some baby toy that Mabel had bought him.  
"Morning!" He said cheerfully as he sat down next Mabel.  
Mabel groaned and handed Alex over to him. "How on earth do you even sleep in the same room with him?! It's impossible"

Dipper chuckled taking Alex. "Some nights are better than others." He said patting Mabel's back. "Not as easy as you thought huh?" 

She groaned and nodded as she folded her arms on the table, resting her head on top of them and looking out the window. She could see the light from the sun shining in through the window brightening up the entire room. 

Dipper held onto Alex as he stood from his seat and pulled open the old fridge door to find a bottle of milk for Alex. He took it and closed the door and placed the bottle into the microwave to warm up.

As Dipper waited for the microwave to finished there was a moment of silence before Mabel gasped and jumped from her seat. "Oh my gosh Dipper! I need to make him a little baby sweater!!! I should have thought of this forever ago!" 

She ran off nearly tripping over her feet. "I'm going to get to work right away!" Dipper smiled slightly at his sisters excitement and pulled out the bottle from the microwave. He sat back down and handed it to Alex who gripped it with his tiny hands and started to suck on the tip. Dipper helped hold up the bottle and watched Alex with a small grin.

 

The day went on as it usually did once Alex had joined the family. Alex would cry and Dipper would calm him down someway by either changing is diaper, giving him milk, or rocking him to sleep. The poor baby was a grumpy one. 

Although there were occasions when Alex would be in a good mood and crawl everywhere around the house. Dipper figured that he was at that age where a baby learns to crawl and tries to go everywhere they can. 

Then when dinner came around Dipper would feed him while Mabel kept distracting him with funny faces. He would laugh and spit his food all over Dipper's face.

This would set Mabel off into a laughing rage while Alex mimicked her. Dipper wipes it off with a stern face until after a moment it breaks into a smile. 

This was the typical day so far in the Mystery Shack and Dipper was both happy and tired all at the same time. 

Once it was late Dipper was able to get Alex to bed earlier then usual. It was almost a miracle to him when he fell asleep so he snuck away as quietly as he could. 

Once he felt he was in the clear he turned his head and Mabel popped up in front of him. "Hey Dippingsauce!" Dipper nearly jumped into to the ceiling when his sisters colorful face popped out of no where. 

"Relax little bro its just me!" She laughed. "Keep your voice down please I just got Alex to bed" he said sternly and Mabel covered her mouth still smiling. 

"Wow this is the earliest he's gone to bed isn't?" Mabel whispered as she followed Dipper to the living room. 

"I know and I don't want this moment to end. How about we take a break and play another video game?" Mabel lit up when her twin suggested gaming and quickly ran to the Xbox. 

"I wanna play Call of Duty!" She said unexpectedly loud. She immediately covered her mouth again and the two went silent.   
They both let out a sigh when they heard no crying. 

They set up the game and began to play as quietly as they could. They could have turned up the volume on the tv but they didn't even dare risk the possibility. 

"Kids! I lost my pants again!" Stan yelled from downstairs and moments later the sound of crying came from Dipper's room. Mabel groaned and turned off the tv. 

 

Dipper stood and patted Mabel's head. "Maybe we can play later Sis. Sorry" he gave her a small smile and then walked back to His room. 

Alex was laying in his crib with tears streaming down his face and as Dipper entered the room he could hear the small sniffling of Alex. "It's okay little guy.." He said quietly as he slowly picked him up and began to rock him. Dipper looked down at Alex's teary face and wiped the tears that rolled down his cheeks. 

as he looked at him, he thought he saw some kind of blue spark in Alex's eyes. Almost like blue fire but he figured it was just his imagination. 

When Alex had calmed down he was able fall back asleep and Dipper smiled at how cute and calm Alex looked when he slept.

He set him back down in his crib and left room. Once Dipper had left Alex opened his eyes and they began to shine a bright blue color around the room. It looked as if a blue fire had erupted but nothing changed. After a moment or two he closed his eyes again and there was the faintest sound of a laugh. A very maniacal laugh. 

______________

"I have no idea why they were outside Grunkle Stan!" Mabel said as she attempted to hold back her giggles. Stan stared at her with unbelief as he held up his pant that were just previously being worn by Gompers. 

"Well maybe you can explain why they were on the goat then" Mabel shook her head and went back making Alex's sweater. She couldn't stop from letting out a laugh. 

"Oh Grunkle Stan don't worry I'm sure Gompers took good care of them" she smiled ignored the glare from Stan. He stomped up the stares carrying a ripped pair of pants.

"Great now I can't find my shoes... If I find them on a certain fat pig then someone's gonna to get it"


	4. Another update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updateeee
> 
>  
> 
> *plus Editor request?*

I feel horrible I really do...I hate it when I take so long to get chapters up.....anyway...I love this story dearly but i've been so busyyyy. I thought I could write during summer but noooo....life had to punch me in the face and refuse. So i wanted to update you guys AGAIN and say that this story isnt dead! Im still working on it!! Im just being slow about it. Ive been judging my writing to much...i dont feel that my skills are good enough for the whole world to see so thats one reason why its taking so long for me to write. I make sure its the best I can do before posting it. Which brings me on an important topic; I think I might need an editor...someone who can help me improve my skills and give me suggestions!! And MOTIVATE ME, sometimes getting myself to actually sit down and write can be hard...Im not sure how I'm gonna do this but if anyones interested in editing for me and is actullly good would be great. I need someone I can trust and be able to help eachother stay motivated to work hard and make something great. Again im no proffesional so im not sure how im going to do this but i want to make something that everyone will enjoy. Thank for taking your time to read this and I hope you have a lovely day.

 

If your interested in being my editor then please either comment below or email me at: DoritoPowerAway@gmail.com 

Thanks again, sincerely - TheBigDipper


End file.
